1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to hydrogen generators, and more particularly to improvements therein.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Because of the considerable amount of air pollution caused by operation of the automobile engine, a considerable amount of research has been undertaken to see if the internal combustion engine can be made pollutant free. One approach, which appears to be very promising, is to use a fuel consisting of a mixture of a hydrogen rich gas with the hydrocarbon fuel, such as gasoline, presently being used, and air, in proportions so that, the mixture, at most, is on the very lean side and yet is still flammable. The problem still exists, however, of providing a hydrogen generator that is sufficiently compact to be conveniently carried within a passenger automobile. The hydrogen generator must also be able to start generating hydrogen fast enough, when engine start up occurs, to provide quick, pollution free auto engine start up. Other requirements for a hydrogen generator of the type indicated are that it must have a long, trouble free lifetime, that it be safe and economical to operate.